The Program
by Red-L-12
Summary: This is a Soul Eater AU based off a book series I read a few years ago called The Naturals. This AU randomly popped into my head one day so now I've been writing it out. I'm not an experienced writer, nor do I think I'm any good, but I just wanted to try this out. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I don't own Soul Eater or The Naturals


**Hey guys,** I've **never done this before. So yeah this is my first Fanfic.**

 **This AU is kinda based off a book series called the Naturals by Jennifer Lynn Barnes.**

 **I do not own The Naturals or Soul Eater**

 **Sorry if its a little OOC**

 **Please review, and feel free to point out any mistakes**

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Evans"

"Uh, nice to meet you, Mr?"

" , Frank Stein" he shook my hand. "I'm assuming you got our phone call?"He asked letting go of my hand.

I thought the whole thing was a scam, I mean got a call from the F.B.I. That's not normal.

F.B.I or not, It was too early for this, I haven't had my coffee, I'm not wearing pants, I need to make breakfast, and I haven't made my decision yet. It's been a week, I know I should have made up my mind but come on? Can you blame me? I got a random call asking if I wanted to join the FBI, hows a guy support to deal with that?

"Excuse me, Mr. Evans," He asks waiting patiently outside

"Please call me Soul," I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes

"Ok, Mr. Soul may I come in?"

"Just give me a sec" I back into the apartment leaving him on the other side of the door, it's probably a rude gesture but I need a moment to think. How do I categorize this guy? He's definitely a little messed up, you can tell by the way his suit looks like it hasn't been ironed in weeks, and not to mention the big ass scars on his face that look like stitches from a zombie. Oh and don't get me started on that smell, he smells like he smokes five packs a day. But he's FBI, he had the badge on his hip, and the FBI feel to him. But I haven't had my coffee yet so there's no way to tell how good my assessment is. But you only live once right?

"Come right on in, Stein was it?"

"Yes, Ah thanks a moment longer and I would have had to take a smoke break" He made a Beeline to the table, that only has two chairs, not like we need anymore.

"Come, take a seat," he said setting down a white briefcase that matches his suit.

"Eh, you mind if I make a coffee first? Sir?" I say rubbing the back of my head awkwardly.

"Oh, of course, Mr. Soul, my apologies for barging in so early" It wasn't early, it was eleven o'clock in the afternoon, but I'm a dropout and Wes doesn't start 'work' till three so there was never a reason for waking up early.

"So," I ask "why me?" That's sure a question, that's been the one thing on my mind scene I got that phone call, "Why do you want me for this program? and how did you find me?"

"Well Mr. Soul we have been looking for additions to this team for a while and I just so happen to be friends with your old school counselor Mr. Barrett" ah yes Mr. Barrett or Sid as we called him, middle age man, strict upbringing but always a trusty guy in the end, had a knack for hunting knives or any other weapon, and his favorite restaurant would probably be Olive Garden, that's just the kinda man he is.

"Mr. Barrett contacted us and told us about your skill and how you wanted to drop out, he said that you would need a job and that you needed guidance, he also mentioned that you were in a desperate situation"

Despite was one way to call it, my parents died in a car crash, just two months ago and my brother got all their assets, but he couldn't touch them till our aunt gave the ok, and she knew he would just split the money with me and she was never a fan of a failed Evans, so she's keeping the doe under lock and key till he gives my ass to the government or finds someone else to take care of me.

That's all there is to it. Wes is a good man, he would never do a thing to hurt me, but we're barely making ends meat here, and nobody wants to hire a twenty-something with a music degree.

"So, what are you proposing Mr. Stein?" I ask poring my coffee into my favorite mug.

"I'm proposing that your brother hands over your care to me and my associates, and in exchange for taking care of you, you come to try out our program," he says with a weird smile on his face.

"So I'm just gonna ask, what's this program? You keep talking about it but you never told me what I'd be doing." I say walking over to the table and taking a set right across from Dr. Stein.

"That my dear Soul is top secret, but I can tell you that your expenses would be completely paid for and that you will be paid for the work you do" he gazes right into my eyes intensely.

"What if I say no? And don't wanna to do this?" I say meeting his gaze.

"Then you will never find a proper place to use your gift, and your brother and you will both run into financial failure because we both know that he's not gonna give your care to anyone but himself,"

"How do you know that?" I say testing him, we both know Wes would never do that, even though I've said he should more times than I can count.

"Because Mr. Evans both you and I have the same gift, and I can tell just by looking at your apartment and photos you have up that he would never dream of giving up his little brother"

he continued "your all he has left and he's a family man, he's not exactly the type to abandon anybody"

He's right, but Wes is pretty easy to read. I lean back and take a sip of my coffee, and let out one of my famous smerks "Your good" I say.

"I know" he responds with a small but noticeable smile

"What do I need to do to get in your program, Dr. Stein?" I ask still smiling

He turns around his briefcase and opens it towards himself, and pulls out two papers. "Get your brother to sign this, and your going to have to sign this line," he says pointing to a dotted line with his pen at the bottom of his paper.

"This says that it's a training camp?" Now I'm confused, "this is a top secret matter Mr. Soul," he says like he's said it a thousand times before.

Now I'm confused "What?" I ask

"Your brother will think that this is a year-long program to get you experience in police work so that you can someday become a future cop, that is if you didn't tell him about our phone call?" He says and I shake my head "ok good, he will think that this is a summer camp type situation and not to mention the fact that well be taking your care off his hands" oh that makes a lot of sense.

"Have your brother sign this by Jan 1st and then send it to this address" he points at another point of the paper "then we will pick you up here on Jan 28th at 12:30 sharp" he points to a different point on the paper.

"So Mr. Soul what do you think he'll say?" He has a look that a teacher would have.

"It's not like he has much of a choice sir, this benefits him and as you said, he would do anything for his little brother, and if I really want to do this who is he to say no? It won't hurt him just like it won't hurt me."

"Just like Sid said" he picks up his briefcase and hands out his empty hand, "It will be nice working with you Mr. Soul"

I take his hand "and you as well Dr. Stein"

he walks to the door briefcase in hand and cigarette already on his lips"Oh and Mr. Soul?" He walks out the door "Nice Boxers" and there's a small thud of the door closing on the Evans apartment.

—

I've been staring at these papers for hours now, Wes left at about 3 for work, he doesn't have an uh real job really, though he's an Evans, he hasn't found an orchestra in the Vegas area that's looking for a violinist. So to try and make some money he takes his violin to different street corners and plays whatever he can think of. You'd be surprised how much money drunk tourist can give a guy on the street.

He normally doesn't get back from 'work' till about eight, then we eat dinner, or whatever's in the fridge. I'm gonna try and bring up my 'camp' to him then or at least that's the plan.

I'm surprisingly nervous to ask him what he thinks. I know that in the end, he'll eventually say yes, but he's always believed in the Evans music dream.

The dream that all Evans are musicians. I however always thought it was crap, but that didn't stop my parents from making me go to piano lessons.

The instrument eventually grew on me, I still resent them for trying to force me to follow a dream that wasn't mine.

But for now, there's a marathon of Law and Order: SVU, that I'd rather think about.

I wonder if this is what I'll be doing? Working on cases right as they happen, solving crimes with a partner, but then again, I doubt they'll have a bunch of seventeen-year-olds work in the sexual crimes division. That's if I'm even working with other seventeen-year-olds, man I'm really going into this blind. I shoulda asked more questions, it's too late now.

But what if I'm solving those types of cases, it's not like they've told me what id be doing, or even what the goal of this program is. The only person I've ever had contact with me is Stine, who had to send me my own file to convince me that he's actually FBI and not some low life scammer and even now I still don't one hundred percent trust him.

I jump a little at the boom of our slammed apartment door.

"HEY SOUL IM HOME", and there goes my peace and quiet.

"Man, I had a tough crowd tonight, only raked in about what? hundred fifteen bucks? Just about" I turned my head back to try and get a look at him, he had his dress shirt on and his tie loose around his neck, and was obviously putting on an act, he had a harder night than he's going to show, there's a look on his face, I just know that he's been dealing with disrespectful drunks all night.

"So what's for dinner?" He asks me while setting his violin case down on the counter next to the fridge.

"You tell me," I say knowing that he already knows what our options are.

"Leftover Chinese? or microwave corn dogs?"

"Chinese, oh and Wes, there's something I need to talk to you about"

"Oh yeah?" he says putting numbers into the microwave, "You finally got a girlfriend? Or let me guess, you left the house for once?"

"You wish, Uh I actually may have gotten a job opportunity," I say in a mumble.

"A what now? Soul, you're kidding me? I said I would take care of us" he says in an all-knowing fashion, in the two months he's been taking care of me I've said I wanted to get a job about 15 odd times, and he always insists that he's got everything covered.

"Wes look, I really really want to do this, it will get me out your hands for a while and-" he cuts me off with the distant sound of a beep

"We're gonna finish this after dinner" he pulls out our newly warmed chines from last weekend "for now eat up, and let's watch some" he looks over to the TV "SVU shall we?"

He plops down next to me on the couch food in hand "here ya go" he hands me my old box of noodles.

"Thanks, Wes," I say, eyes not leaving the screen.

"Anything for you Lil Bro," he says starting to eat his food.

A few minutes of silence go by, and he asks "So tell me more about this offer you got, who would offer a job to a dropout?" He says eyes glued to the TV.

"Well I got a call from a guy in the police, he said Sid talked to him, you know Sid right?" He nods, so I continue "well he said that they offer this training course that's about a year long with holiday breaks of course, and I think I really want to do it, I just need your signature and then it will get me out of your hands long enough for you to get your money and for me to make a living"

"Soul a cop really?, Why do you wanna do that?" He asks with food in his mouth

"I think it's a good way to use my skill" I start, "and I've always wanted to make a difference and this is the way to do it"

He turns towards me, and looks me in the eyes with a similar glare to Steins "Do you really want to do this Soul? Really?"

I meet his gaze "Yes I really do Wes" I say in the strongest most convincing voice I can give

"Well that solves it then, man my little brother a cop, it's gonna be really weird not to have your lazy ass around here all the time," he says looking back towards the TV.

"Hey I'm not lazy" I snap

He gets up to through his trash away "Says the man that hasn't even put on pants today"

"I could put on pants if I wanted to," I say in a smart ass tone that sounds weird for my voice.

"That's what they all say" he smirks "Oh are these the papers I need to sign?"

He holds up the papers that Stein had put their only hours earlier "yep that's them" I shove more noodles into my mouth

"Wow, you already signed em', so you're leaving on the 28th for DC? That's sure is a little ways away" he says scratching his head with the pen in his hand.

"its only 4 hours, plus, they said they'll pay for all my travel expenses, including holidays" They never said that, but he doesn't need to know.

"Oh alright, I can do this" he closes his eyes and uncaps the pen "Ok I got this" he opens one eye and signed the bottom line, then the next one, and then he signs all the papers with one eye open and a look that makes you think he's signing the papers to pull the plug on grandma or something.

"God your so dramatic," I say to him

"I'm just SIGNING away MY BROTHER" He dramatically crosses his arms and stares at me.

"I'll be back for Christmas, and I thought you wanted 'my lazy ass' out of here?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

His face visibly softens "Soul you know what I mean, I'm doing this for you ok? Your still a kid and I don't want you to end up being some deadbeat alright? I care about you and I want you to know that I support your decisions"

That was unexpected

"You ok Wes? Want me to check your temperature or something?"

"Soul I'm serious ok? Promise me this is what you want and I'm making the right choice"

I smirk "This is what I want I promise"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure"

"Ok I'll bring these to the post office tomorrow, I gotta get up early anyway, night Soul, Love Ya"

I sure have a great brother

"I Love ya to Wes, and thank you, you won't regret this," I say yarning suddenly feeling very tired from all this human interaction.

"I hope I don't" I hear him say before I fall asleep to Law and Order: SVU.


End file.
